The present invention is concerned with olefin polymerisation in slurry phase loop reactors.
Slurry phase polymerisation of olefins is well known wherein an olefin monomer and optionally olefin comonomer are polymerised in the presence of a catalyst in a diluent in which the solid polymer product is suspended and transported.